


Benevolence In Darkness

by AHeartForStories



Series: Mel's Banned Together Bingo [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Banned Together Bingo, Gen, Immortality, Immortals, Magic, Non Canonical Immortal, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, benign witch, brenna jorgenson, hiccup is magic, httyd ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Written for Banned Together Bingo. Diverts before THW. A young woman has traveled far to request the aid of the one they call the Dragon Master.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hookfang & Snotlout Jorgenson
Series: Mel's Banned Together Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032876
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Benevolence In Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Banned Together Bingo prompt: "Benign Witch"
> 
> I had a lot of fun playing with the supernatural elements in this one.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> Enjoy!

On a lonesome dinghy at the shores of an island shrouded in a thick fog, a Viking woman sits.

She's armed to the teeth with a proud black bear fur wrapped around her shoulders, as is tradition with adults in her clan. Muscled, stocky, short, she's still an intimidating sight to behold. There's a determination in her eyes that you would not want to cross.

And yet, the one left in trepidation is her as her little dinghy ventures along on side of the island she's come to in search of an entrance. With the fog, she can barely see anything but the dark and wet rocks of the cliffs she's rowing past.

This island belongs to the dragons and she can hear them chittering beyond her view. Once in a while, a large shadow will pass over her, but she doesn't fear them. She has lived with dragons all her life, she knows the old saying "kill on sight" is very outdated.

Finally, she finds what she's looking for, a little inlet leading into a slightly bigger bay. And at the other end? There's a cave.

With her paddle, she steers her little boat into the bay. On the rocky cliffs on either side of her, she can see amulets hanging from the walls, treasures, even letters and hopes, and many more things left behind as tribute. Her blue eyes glide over the presents, some of which are little wooden statues of dragons, and she lets out a deep sigh.

The cave entrance is large with weeds hanging down from the top and it is dark, so incredibly dark. The closer she comes, the louder her heart pounds.

But not to worry, she's come prepared.

There's a tiny bundle in the dinghy with her, a little dragon napping underneath a blanket. Lifting it up, she grabs the Terrible Terror from his spot.

"Come on, Sleepy, time to do your thing." The woman tells the purple and blue dragon, settling him on her lap and grabbing a torch next. She makes for a fierce sight, her hands are calloused from years of combat, but for dragons, she has a soft spot.

If she hadn't, she would be ashamed of herself, considering who one of her ancestors is.

Sleepy lies on her lap, a little grumpy to have been awoken from his sleep, but he waits as his human friend checks if the torch she brought with her is still dry enough to be of use.

It is and Sleepy lights it on fire when she asks him to.

The cave is so large that a torch helps little, but it's better than to see absolutely nothing.

The warrior continues to row deeper into the cave until the entrance is no longer in sight. The darkness has a claustrophobic touch to it and she needs to breathe deeply and calmly if she wishes to keep control over her breath.

It is silent, too. The only sounds are that of water dripping down from the ceiling and that of the paddle breaking the water's surface. It doesn't help her nerves, which are tested. The only reason why she doesn't call it quits is that she's here for a loved one.

She would do well to remind herself that this is a safe place. No matter the countless terrible stories, she knows this is a safe place for anybody who hails from Berk, like her. She just needs to remember this as she rows deeper and deeper.

Sleepy sits up on her lap, his yellow eyes looking around them. This isn't the most inviting of places even to a dragon, especially to a dragon born and raised in the warmth of Berk, but he's not alarmed either. He knows who they've traveled all this way for and all dragons like him.

"Stay calm," His human mutters, though he's certain she's talking more to herself than to him.

She's anxious and it's only because of her training as a warrior that she doesn't tremble.

In her head, she recounts the many stories of him, the one they'll find in this dank place.

They say he was a Viking once upon a time, a mere ordinary human being with no special qualities, just someone like her. There was nothing besides his strange affinity for dragons, so they say.

That changed and the longer he spent with them, the dragons, the stranger he became.

He was once chief of her village, the founder and the leader of the very first generation of Dragon Riders. He lead his people, humans and dragons alike, with a gentle hand until the age of 50. After 30 years, that is when he let his firstborn take over from him. He stuck around for another five decades and it is said that he and his Night Fury left Berk then.

At the ripe old age of 100, did they leave, and the stories say he doesn't look a day over 20.

Not an ordinary human, indeed.

And supposedly, he was good friends with her great-great-grandfather, a man by the name of Snotlout Jorgenson.

Her rowing comes to an end when the river does and at the other end of the pool she now finds herself in, there's another rock wall, like a cliff. This is where they say he'll meet you if he considers you worthy enough and not a threat.

Thankfully, the bar is supposedly quite low with him. All that you require is good intentions and a love for dragons. She has both, though she did come armed. There's a bludgeon in the dinghy with them and a mace hanging from her belt.

The silence is broken by shuffling, metal on stone, and Sleepy croaks uncertainly.

"Shh, it's going to be okay." The woman reassures her dragon, their torchlight not allowing them to see what moves in the darkness.

And then there is the sound of something much, much larger, and the warrior holds her breath. If the old chief is already here, then his Night Fury without a doubt is, too. How do they know that they're here so quickly? They've only just arrived!

She hates that she can't see anything beyond the light of her torch. How can he navigate through a darkness as thick as this? Is it because he's more dragon than human now?

There is the deep breathing coming from the big dragon, but his old Rider has a presence as well. She can sense him there.

But out of nowhere, Sleepy's nervousness melts away and he leaves her lap to fly to the edges of the light and settle on the rocks.

"Sleepy!" She calls him back, wants to scold him for his reckless behavior, but Sleepy doesn't listen. What if his action is extremely disrespectful?!

Sleepy purrs excitedly and from the shadows comes a hand decorated with black scales that scratches his chin. He immediately melts in the touch, lying down and resting his head in the hand.

Just beyond the torchlight, the visiting warrior can almost make out an outline. She can see an arm leading to shoulders, part of a face, braided hair, a metal leg that still catches the orange glint of the fire. But even with all of this, his appearance is still left largely to her imagination.

"The Dragon Master," The significantly younger warrior breathes anxiously.

Though his eyes are concealed, she can very faintly see his smile. It's a good sign.

And then there is a second pair of eyes peering at her from the darkness just over the figure's shoulders. Green in color, they almost appear to be glowing in the inky blackness.

It's the Night Fury and he growls at her.

"Shh," He tells the dragon, a hand on his scales.

"We know that face." The voice tells him and the Viking wonders how that can be as he can't see. Nevermind the darkness of this cave he's chosen as the spot to meet visitors at, his eyes are covered with a thick cloth, something many speculative stories have been told about as well.

Some are very simple, claiming that while he never aged, his eyes couldn't do the same and he went blind due to his old age. Others tell about them being too beautiful to look into, too alluring. And then there are those that claim he covers his eyes because he can see right through you and that blinding himself is a mercy on you. He's sparing you his judgment.

She has no idea which of these are true, but it is strange that he can cover up his eyes and still see her.

"No introduction?" The Dragon Master asks, the smile she would almost call a playful smirk not yet leaving his face.

Startled out of her stupor, the woman stands up. A feat in a little dinghy as it rocks from side to side with her action.

"Brenna. My name is Brenna Jorgenson, currently the eldest daughter of the Jorgenson clan, one of Berk's strongest-"

"Well, I'm happy to see that the Jorgensons are still as boastful as ever." She deflates at that comment. Clearly, what would usually impress another Viking does not work on him. Why did she ever think that it would?

Does he notice it? His smile wavers.

"I had a Jorgenson for a right-hand man when I was chief, which I'm sure you know about since you're claiming you're from Berk. Your family is boastful, but I know you can back it up. Snotlout was one of my closest friends, I couldn't have wished for a better man." That helps settle her again and she wonders if he did that on purpose.

He moves deeper into the shadows and away from her. The Night Fury makes a sound, shuffling beyond the light. The torch goes out and the dinghy rocks. Suddenly, he's behind her and she can hear the Night Fury wandering about.

The rocking of her little boat sends her falling, but hands grab and steady her.

"Tell me why you're here." She can feel him pull her down until they both sit.

"My dragon, a Monstrous Nightmare, has fallen ill. Gothi has done everything in her power to help, but nothing she's done helps. She sent me to you, told me you may be able to help." She explains her reason for coming all this way. She's come for his aid.

She can almost make something out in the darkness. Almost, but not quite. She feels like he's much taller than her, though they're sitting now.

"Tell me what's wrong with her."

The woman blinks, not remembering telling him that her dragon is female.

They do say that his senses are dragon-like, can he tell because of them? She grabs her fur and takes a brief sniff, wondering if she smells of a female Nightmare.

Upon seeing this, the Dragon Master chuckles, but otherwise doesn't respond. The sound, like any other noise made or word spoken, echoes in this chamber.

She should answer his question.

"She doesn't want to eat, she can barely fly, she's lethargic, she can't light herself on fire, she's cold as ice... Gothi... Gothi thinks she's lost her fire." As she lists her symptoms, there's a thoughtful hum.

"The Fireworm Queen-"

"We've searched for her, but her nest is abandoned!" She interrupts him despite the many, many warnings from her elders to treat the Dragon master with respect.

If someone like him hates to be interrupted, he's not showing it.

"Go home. Be with your dragon and make sure she doesn't feel alone, I'll take care of this. Your job is to keep your dragon fighting, make her keep drawing breath. Your presence and support will motivate her. In the meantime, the solution to your problem will come to you from yours truly." The dinghy rocks again and with that the Dragon Master has left her.

"Bud," There's a flash of purple light and the torch comes to life again.

Brenna doesn't know when she stopped breathing, but now that he's no longer on her boat, she takes a deep breath of air.

That someone can be so intimidating... And yet, she doesn't feel like she has any reason to fear him.

He'd smelled of dragon, of smoke, and metal. And maybe there was a hint of rain and the forest as well.

"Dragon Master?" Brenna calls out for him when the silence stretches on and it takes her much too long to realize that he really has left. The Night Fury can no longer be heard either.

She sags, suddenly exhausted. Sleepy comes back to her and she settles on her shoulder, purring happily. He nuzzles her cheek before settling on the front of the dinghy and chirping.

Sleepy is usually a very lazy dragon, which is why he has the name that he has, but Brenna finds him strangely energetic as he wiggles and chirps while his human friend turns this dinghy around to row out of this cave.

She supposes that's the kind of effect the Dragon Master has on dragons. Just being near him makes them happy.

The way back out of the cave and away from the island back to the longboat she'd come with is silent, but not as frightening as the way in was. It is strangely comfortable.

She wonders what the Dragon Master meant with the solution to her problem coming to her, but she supposes she'll have to put her faith in him. She knows Berk does, anyone who loves dragons or is bonded to one does.

* * *

Just like the Dragon Master told her to, she hasn't left her dragon's side since coming back home.

Curled up in their living room in front of the fire, the poor thing rumbles as her head rests in Brenna's lap, who pets her nose in comfort.

"I know, Nightmarefang. I'm sure the Dragon master will be here soon." Or she hopes so, at least. She thinks that what he meant by "your solution will come to you" meant that he is supposed to come to them.

Nightmarefang rumbles miserably and closes her eyes to sleep. She feels miserable.

Just then, dust comes falling from the rafters and Brenna thinks that strange as she hasn't heard anything climb up or land on the roof of her home. Isn't that why the dust has been disturbed? Because movement from above has shaken it loose?

There is creaking right above her, like something heavy settles its weight from one of its four feet to another. The sounds continue their way to her front door and she recognizes vaguely that this can only be a dragon.

But considering the stealth necessary to land so soundlessly and the number of feet, she can think of only one kind of dragon.

A Night Fury.

There's a thud as someone jumps down from the roof and Brenna can see from the shadows underneath her door that this isn't a dragon, but a person. The Night Fury's Rider?

"Dragon Master," She breathes excitedly, a grin forming on her face.

The Nightmare whines questioningly.

"Excuse me, Fangy." Brenna gently lifts the dragon's head from her lap and rushes towards the door.

In her excitement, she flings it open in a hurry, but no one is there.

Instead, there on the ground, bathed in the light of the fire, lies a Fireworm firecomb.

"Fireworm?" Brenna questions worryingly, knowing how vital these are to the survival of baby Fireworm.

She takes another look around the village, or what little she can see from her spot, but still finds nothing. Not even high in the sky does she see a shadow pass the bright moon and stars.

Where did they go?

Brenna approaches the firecomb and cautiously picks it up. She notices that there's a letter attached to it with string.

It seems without larvae and she has to believe that the protector of all dragons wouldn't have just stolen something he knows is precious to every Fireworm.

She takes and reads the note.

"I've located and asked a Fireworm Queen if she could part with one and fill it with her venom. The venom has many properties, but most importantly, it's where Fireworm larvae get their heat and it is also how we can give a Monstrous Nightmare her fire back. It worked for Snotlout and hookfang, it'll work for Nightmarefang."

Again, after reading that, Brenna blinks in confusion. How does he know her dragon's name?

"If you ever need any help at all, don't hesitate to come again. Having dragons for company is great, but sometimes a friendly human face is nice, too." And then there's that at the very bottom. Not quite what you'd expect someone like him to write, something so... human.

But the letter sets her at ease a little. The Dragon master kindly asked for a firecomb and received one. It's probably a request only he can make.

Brenna holds the gift close to her heart, more thankful than she can ever express. She takes one more look around before she heads back inside.

"Nightmarefang, look! A gift from the Dragon Master himself! This will make you all better." Brenna tells her dragon and the front door closes.

Some distance away, a Night Fury and his Rider watch from a high cliff.

In the moonlight, both of their eyes glow, reflecting the moon almost unnaturally, and with their keen hearing they can hear what's going on inside.

The Fireworm Queen's gel does Nightmarefang wonders and there's muffled roaring of cheers, both human and dragon alike. They're not just as boastful as their predecessors, they're also just as loud as them.

And as at least some of the stories about him are true, he can see that Brenna and her dragon are good people, too. Just like Snotlout and Hookfang before them.

Hiccup pats his old friend on the shoulder.

"Bud, what do you say we go home?" He asks and Toothless responds agreeingly, nose bumping into his shoulder.

It feels good to help a dragon and her human, one which happens to be the descendant of a dear friend, and it feels good to see Berk again. This village is completely different from the one they have left behind, but that is to be expected. Change is a neverending process, after all. The two of them have changed.

Toothless stands and Hiccup climbs into the saddle. It is time to return home and the two jump off the cliff, wings unfurling and beating to get them both high up in the air. They make for home.


End file.
